CHPS
by Emporio Tsuki
Summary: Hanya menceritakan kehidupan tiga mahasiswa yang gusar akan titel mereka, Perjaka. Kehidupan mereka yang penuh kata-kata nyeleneh dan serampangan. Perjuangan tanpa lelah untuk melepaskan titel Perjaka mereka, dari menggoda tetangga baru yang bohai nan seksi, hingga mejeng ditempat ramai. Hanya untuk satu tujuan.
1. Chapter 1

**BLEACH TITE KUBO**

**C.H.P.S punya Empori Tsuki**

**Main Hichigo Shirosaki, Toushiro Hitsugaya, Gin Ichimaru**

**Rate T semi M, dibawah umur 16 dianjurkan jangan baca. Tata bahasa yang berantakan dan serampangan.**

**Genre Parody, terkadang nyelip Romance dan Hurt, kemungkinan nyelip Humor.**

**Chapiter 1**

"Dan begitulah bagaimana aku bisa memasukkan sebuah pisang yang tumbuh diantara pertengahan pahaku."

"Dan kamu sebut itu sebuah prestasi? Itu konyol Rou."

"Yeah, itu prestasi apabila kita seorang sekumpulan perjaka yang sudah berada dalam puncak usianya."

"What. Apa yang kamu sebutkan dalam puncak usia? 20 tahun bukanlah sebuah puncak dari usia."

"Owh itu sebuah puncak bila kita kaitkan dengan realita sekarang."

"Right. Itu sebuah prestasi, dan aku telah melakukannya mendahului kalian. But!"

"But?"

"Itu semua hanya terjadi dalam mimpi. Oh, jauhkan semua benda berbentuk P**** itu, melihatnya saja sudah membuatku muak."

"Dan bagaimana dengan kamu yang melihat batangmu sendiri saat pipis?"

Loading yang terpaut beberapa detik dari otak jeniusnya "Oh yeah. Aku akan mulai pakai pampers."

"Tampon aja sekalian."

"Owh akan kupertimbangkan. Bye."

"Terdengar kekanakan saat kamu katakan pipis."

"Masa?"

"Karena itulah kamu jadi perjaka sampai umur segini Gin, gunakanlah kata yang lebih sangar untuk hal semacam itu."

"Buang air kecil?"

"Gunakan kencing bodoh."

Jenius, itulah panggilan orang-orang pada sesosok pendek yang keluar dari sebuah pintu kamar. Toushiro Hitsugaya, bisa dikatakan sebagai cowok terpendek dikelasnya, satu fakultas dan satu Universitas, pemecah rekor cowok terpendek sepanjang usia Universitasnya. Orang paling pintar di fakultasnya namun mempunyai peruntungan buruk karena telah bergaul dengan dua orang paling kacau.

"Gin, bayangkan bagaimana jadinya Shiro pake pampers?"

"Ow yeah, aku bisa melihat kembali sosok balita dalam diri Toushiro. Orang tuanya pasti senang melihat dia kembali menjadi sosok kecil dan mungil."komentar Gin dengan tawa yang keluar dari mulutnya "Oh yeah balik lagi kepembicaraan awal. Bisakah kita bersenggama?"

Lawan bicaranya Gin "Jangan mengatakan kata mengajak seperti itu didepan cowok, kamu terlihat seperti homo Gin."

"Ya. Ya, aku memang omnivora pada umumnya. Ok serius Hichigo, bagaimana caranya aku bisa menyetubuhi seorang cewek manis dan bohai macam Rangiku Matsumoto."

Dua sohib paling kental Toushiro, Hichigo Shirosaki dan Gin Ichimaru. Dua orang pribadi yang memiliki otak encer seperti Toushiro. Pintar dalam bidangnya masing-masing. Namun entah nasib buruk apa yang mengintai mereka, ketiganya bisa bertemu saat ujian masuk pertama, tak mengingat lagi, kemudian bertemu kembali saat verifikasi penerimaan, kemudian mereka saling melupakan kembali dan inti dari puncak pertemuan tersebut adalah saat upacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru.

"Kau bertanya pada orang yang salah bro, aku tak tertarik pada Big Bobs macam balon kelebihan udara yang siap meletus kapan saja bila terkena guncangan super tinggi."

"Oh yeah, aku lupa kamu tuh demennya dengan papan cucian yang meruncing sedikit saja. Ok, bagaimana cara ngegaet cewek?"tanya Gin lagi, wajahnya sudah menampakkan wajah tak sabar saat bertanya

"Sekali lagi kamu memilih orang yang salah. Apakah kamu pernah melihat aku sekali saja pernah jalan dengan cewek?"tanya balik Hichigo, wajahnya sama tidak sabar atas pertanyaan sohibnya "Yumichika pengecualian, dia mah semacam O*ga Saputra."

"Siapa O*ga?"

"Oh, pelawak Indonesia yang kebanci-bancian dan kabarnya sebentar lagi bakalan kawin."

"Oh God, ane kalah ama banci."

"Itu kenyataan dunia."

Dan keduanya termenung, meratapi diri mereka yang baru saja kalah dari banci. Kenyataan dunia ini terkadang mengalahkan seorang pria macho macam mereka yang kalah secara tak terhormat dengan pria maho.

Dan pintu kamarpun terbuka "Adakah diantara kalian yang mau mengantarkanku ke mini market buat beli tampon?"tanya Toushiro dan keduanya mengacungkan tangan menyanggupi

Banyak yang bilang, kehidupan kampus itu menyenangkan. Yah, anggapan seperti itu tidak salah, menyenangkan bisa bertemu orang-orang baru dari luar daerah kita. Menyenangkan saat kita bisa membohongi orang lain yang baru kita kenal, menyenangkan saat kita jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan orang baru. Dan segala kesenangan-kesenangan lainnya yang tidak bisa dijabarkan dan dituliskan satu-satu. Namun semua kesenangan itu, tergantung dari bagaimana seseorang melakukan dan menanggapinya, begitu juga dengan tiga orang keputihan yang sedang nongkrong diberanda lantai tiga kampusnya.

"Kita memang memiliki kehidupan yang menyenangkan, ok sampai saat ini."Gin mengorek-ngorek lubang telinga kanannya

"Oh yaah, memang menyenangkan ya, dari titel _**Jomblo dan Perjaka**_ semacam kita?"ketus Toushiro

"Ayolah Rou, semua itu kita lihat lagi darimana realitanya. Kita coba lihat saja dari masa lalu, jomblo dan perjaka itu menyenangkan."ucap Hichigo tenang, sudah kelewat biasa sejak jamannya semester pertama menanggapi Toushiro

"But, tidak untuk dijaman sekarang, sekarang ini jomblo dan perjaka itu berarti cacat, dan kita semua berarti cacat."

"Owowowo, dari mana pemikiran seperti itu datang. Bagaimana mungkin seorang pemegang IPK paling sempurna, 4.1 seperti lu dibilang cacat dan pemegang IPK paling jeblok macam Hichigo bisa disebut sebuah kecacatan?"tanggap Gin "Emm, mungkin untuk Hichigo ya, dia cacat."Gin memperbaiki perkataannya

"Dan sejak kapan juga IPK bisa menembus angka 4?"heran Hichigo

"Ow semenjak Nostradamus hidup kembali dan meramalkan kiamat akan datang esok hari."gurau Gin ngekek "Ow ok, kita emang jomblo. Tapi apakah kita emang masih perjaka?"tanya Gin cepat saat dirasa gurauannya sebelumnya tidak menerbitkan sedikitpun lengkungan pada kedua sohibnya

"Aku sudah gak perjaka lagi tuh."jawab Hichigo yakin

"Bagaimana kamu mengatakan dirimu sudah gak perjaka bila sekalipun kamu gak pernah nge-seks ama cewek?"heran Toushiro

"Mudah saja, dari apa yang pernah kubaca pada saat pertemuan pertama kali antara aku dengan seorang cewek blasteran berumur dua puluh lima tahun yang mengakibatkan kelopak mata kiriku memiliki efek dentuman berganda yang akan merubahnya berganti kulit dari putih bersih menjadi biru gelap, pasalnya kulit helm bajaku telah berubah warna menjadi kehitaman."racau Hichigo tanpa tahu apa yang dia katakan

"So?"tanya Toushiro dan Gin tak sabar

"Kalau kepala helm baja bawahmu masih berwarna cerah, berarti ente-ente masih perjaka."jelas Hichigo "Oh tambahan, kalau puting susu kalian pada masih warna pink-pink chuby, berarti makin memperjelas kalian masih perjaka, punyaku hitam sih."tambah Hichigo membuka dua kancing kemejanya dan memperhatikan dadanya

"Sangat tidak logis sobat."komentar Gin saat menyadari bahwa saat terakhir dia ke toilet dan memeriksan batang bertutup helm bajanya masih berwarna kecerahan

"Dimana tidak logisnya, aku baca dibuku orang terkenal kok."sangkal Hichigo, merasa sedikit tidak menerima omongannya dikomen negatif

"Kalian pasti pernah mendengarnya sekali saja.."

"Tidak!"Toushiro dan Hichigo berkata bareng

"Ow aku belum selesai bicara kampret sekalian. Satu-satunya yang paling ampuh untuk mengetahui laki-laki masih perjaka atau tidak adalah, dengan membawanya ke seorang janda. Dan terakhir kali aku kesana dan diperiksa, oh yeah aku masih perjaka."ucap Gin lesu

Toushiro kicep "Temenku pernah dibawa oleh seorang janda dan klarifikasi akhirnya adalah, temanku sudah tidak perjaka, padahal aku yakin banget beberapa menit sebelumnya dia bilang belum pernah nge-seks."

"Yeah, itu hebat. Janda memang hebat, dikasusnya Gin, dia gak diajak main ranjang, dan dikasusnya teman Shiro, dia diajak main ranjang. Ngomongin janda, bukankah ada seorang janda yang sangat sexy dan bohai abis?"tanya Hichigo, sudah dua batang rokok disulutnya "Unohana Retsu."dijawab sendiri

Gin mengetik teks diponselnya "Owh Retsu-sensei, dia mah sih perek."

"Jadi bisa di BOOKING?"tanya Hichigo dan Toushiro nafsu

Gin nyengir dengan senyuman rubah membuat matanya tertutup "Pembantu Rektor maksudnya."

Perjalanan menuju kamar kost, naik tangga karena lift rusak itu suatu bencana. Kalau hanya dilantai dua dan tiga masih mending, bagaimana bila dilantai enam dan seterusnya. Begitulah yang selalu digerutukan oleh tiga orang keputihan.

"Jadi dalam kasus pembuktian oleh janda yang dilakukan tetanggaku, bisakah kamu jelaskan padaku ciri-ciri perjaka itu bagaimana saja?"pinta Toushiro, tubuhnya yang paling pendek diapit oleh tubuh Hichigo dan Gin dari depan dan belakang

"Sudahlah Rou, dengan mengetahuinya untuk apa. Lagian aku yakin, si mayat satu ini berbohong pada kita."ketus Gin yang sudah merasa bosan sejak dari perjalanan pulang dari kampus terus-terusan membicarkan ciri-ciri perjaka

"Apanya? Aku gak bohong kok?"sangkal Hichigo tak terima dikatakan berbohong

"Ow yeah Hichigo, kamu bohong. Berdasarkan catatan masa lalu dan kehidupanmu, seorang albino bermuka porselen mirip mayat diawetkan kayak kamu tuh gak bakalan punya warna lain, jadi mustahil little juniormu itu bisa jadi warna hitam."jelas Gin mengucapkan argumennya

"Gin no baka, aku gak albino sialan. Dan jangan sebut barangku little junior, sebut dia BIG. Karena juniorku ini sangat besar dan panjang."

"Oh yah, terakhir aku lihat bukan laras senapan yang ada, tapi sedotan kan."

"Yah ya, bagaimanapun itu terserah kamu Mr tusuk gigi."

"Apaan maksudmu, setidaknya katakan dia sebatang rokok marlboros dong."

"Yah makanya ngecrotnya cepet, dalam artian kamu tuh Ejakulasi Dini."

Toushiro mulai mengerling malas, kedua sohibnya mulai membicarakan ukuran Mr.P yang menjadi topik sensitif bagi Toushiro. Bukan apa-apa "Punyaku seukuran botol Mirai-ocha aja gak sombong."gumam Toushiro kecil

Setelah sampai lantai kamarnya, Toushiro menuju kamarnya dan saat melirikkan keseberangnya dia melihat pintu kamar lain yang terbuka 'Penghuni barukah?'pikir Toushiro saat melihat kamar yang sebelumnya tidak ditempati terbuka. Saat mengubek-ubek kantungnya yang penuh dengan hal-hal tak penting, akhirnya Toushiro menemukan kunci untuk masuk kamar

"Permisi, anda tinggal disebelah saya?"suara perempuan masuk menginterupsi kegiatan Toushiro yang hendak memasukkan kunci terhenti sejenak

"Ah, i-"belum sempat Toushiro m enjawab, sebuah teriakan dari dekat tangga, kebetulan kamar Toushiro dekat dengan tangga

"SHIRO, KENAPA GAK CEPETAN DIMASUKIN!"teriak Hichigo histeris

Sontak Toushiro terkaget "KAMU TAHU GAK KENAPA KAMU MASIH PERJAKA SAMPAI SEKARANG, ITU KARENA KAMU MENYIA-NYIAKAN KESEMPATAN KAYAK SEKARANG INI. CEWEK GAK SUKA KALAU KENIKMATAN SUDAH DIAMBANG PINTU MASIH DIANGGURIN GARA-GARA RAGU-RAGU!"teriakan laiinya dari Gin juga ikut mengiringi

Perempuan yang sebelumnya, tetangga baru mereka hanya melongo saja melihat kedua orang yang tiba-tiba teriak gak jelas dengan membawa-bawa titel perjaka. Sedangkan Toushiro hanya menutup mukanya, malu mendengar namanya diteriakkan teman-temannya dengan bawa-bawa kata perjaka.

"Oh, jangan hiraukan kedua jenius yang baru tiba itu. Ya, saya tinggal disini, anda tetangga baru?"mengacuhkan kedua sohibnya yang ternyata masih ribut dengan kunci yang sengaja Toushiro lemparkan, dan dipungut oleh Gin yang langsung mengukur-ukur dengan maju mundur kunci dalam lubang kunci

"Ya. Saya baru saja pindah tadi pagi, kenalkan Tia Halibel."perempuan memperkenalkan diri, dan mengulurkan tangannya berjabat tangan "Toushiro Hitsugaya. Salam kenal."menerima jabatan tangan Tia, diiringi senyuman "Kalau begitu, saya tinggal dulu, masih ada yang harus dibereskan, mungkin nanti malam kita bisa makan bersama, untuk ramah tamah?"tawar Tia dengan senyuman dan keelokan bodi yang membuat kaum hawa tidak kuat memandangnya lama-lama

Toushiro mengatakan silahkan,dan Tia beranjak pergi "Owh, kita lihat sekarang. Tetangga dengan bodi aduhai dan wajah eksotis."Gin berucap dengan suara mendesis, matanya yang sipit terbuka sedikit

Toushiro mendesah, merasa lelah dengan kelakuan teman-temannya "Menyingkir teman-teman, Mr Perjaka Toushiro Hitsugaya ini ingin menyendiri sementara, silahkan kembali kekandang masing-masing sebelum baut kalian berubah jadi mur atau ring."

Gin dan Hichigo yang hendak masuk kedalam kamar Toushiro terdiam, dan memegang selangkangan masing-masing "Ow, sepertinya sohib kita satu ini telah memulai karirnya sebagai dokter pengganti kelamin."Hichigo melenggang berjalan menuju kamarnya, tepat disebelah kamar Toushiro, diikuti Gin yang nyengir takut-takut "Oh gud, disunatpun sakit apalagi otong dipotong."desis Gin dengan wajah ngeri

Begitu sohib-sohibnya melenggang pergi kekamar masing-masing, Toushiro masuk kekamarnya. Mendesah perlahan mendapati kamarnya dipenuhi dengan buku-buku yang berserakan, dia lupa bahwa tadi malam, dua sohibnya tersebut rebutan buat nyalin tugas, dan terjadi perang perebutan bukun untuk referensi.

Gin masuk kamarnya dan mendesah perlahan, diliriknya sebuah pajangan kecil didinding kamarnya "OOH MY KONDOM. KAPANKAH DIRIMU AKAN KUPAKAI. KUMOHON DEWA KONDOM, AKU INGIN SEGERA MENGGUNAKAN PEMBERIANMU INI!"

Hichigo mendengarnya dengan cekikikan, selalu itu yang Gin teriakkan begitu baru saja pulang atau masuk kedalam kamarnya. Sama seperti kedua sohibnya, Hichigo pun mendesah perlahan, memejamkan matanya dan begitu ia membuka matanya, sosok seorang perempuan dengan celemek melekat ditubuhnya, yang menutupi tubuh semampainya "Selamat datang Hichigo-sama."ucap sosok perempuan itu

Hichigo tersenyum tipis "Aku pulang, Rukia."

**T.B.C**

**Gak berharap banyak, mungkin review untuk fic ini. **


	2. Chapter 2

**BLEACH TITE KUBO**

**C.H.P.S punya Empori Tsuki**

**Main Hichigo Shirosaki, Toushiro Hitsugaya, Gin Ichimaru**

**Rate T semi M, dibawah umur 16 dianjurkan jangan baca. Tata bahasa yang berantakan dan serampangan.**

**Genre Parody, terkadang nyelip Romance dan Hurt, kemungkinan nyelip Humor.**

_Terima kasih banget untuk pembaca sekalian yang bersedia berkomentar atas fic ini, fic yang berantakan dan sangat serampangan, berhubung author penganut PHBS jadilah begini. Hubungan Hichigo dan Rukia? Err itu masih menjadi misteri bahkan buat author sendiripun. Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak untuk reviewnya, dan ini chapter ke-dua._

**Chapiter 2**

"Sepuluh ribu yen untuk tidak perawan."

"Dua puluh ribu yen untuk tidak perawan."

"Ayolah teman-teman, untuk apa kita membicarakan seorang tetangga baru dengan topik seperti itu."

"Shiro, pasang taruhanmu, berapa?"

Mendesah singkat "Tiga puluh ribu yen untuk masih perawan. Lagian darimana kalian menyimpulkan bahwa Halibel-san sudah tidak perawan."

Mata Hichigo dan Gin berkilat nakal, pikiran-pikiran mesum mulai menjalari dalam otak mereka "Pertama susunya turun."tutur Gin

Toushiro "Gak semua cewek sudah gak perawan payudaranya turun."bantah Toushiro

"Keduanya, bulu disekitar tangannya lebat, dan dia punya kumis yang lumayan tipis. Nafsunya pasti gede, cewek dengan nafsu gede gak bakalan kuat nahan nafsu seks."terang Hichigo

Dan lagi-lagi Toushiro membantah "Gak semua cewek dengan bulu lebat begitu sudah gak perawan."

"Benarkah, aku punya teman cewek saat SMU, dia berbulu lebat ditangan dan berkerudung, tapi nyatanya dia sudah gak perawan, karena pernah ke-gep sekali olehku dia digagahi ama guru fisikanya."

"Kalo cewek abis ngeseks, biasanya jalannya ngangkang."Gin menambahkan argumennya

"Oh ya, mirip Inoue waktu abis gituan ama si Ulquiora, gila tuh, keluar dari wc barengan dan tanpa rasa bersalah sekali ama kita para perjaka yang cuman bisa ngelihatin dengan mupeng tampilan Inoue yang baru digarap, asli napsuin banget dengan keringat yang masih menetes di sekitar lehernya."tambah Hichigo mengingat kembali kejadian lalu yang langsung membuat celananya nyesek

"Yang lainnya, cewek yang udah gak perawan tuh kalo kita para cowok lagi ngomongin hal jorok sekitaran seks, mereka pasti semangat dan biasanya lebih jago dalam omongan nyelenehnya."

"Gak semua cewek gitu juga kali, ada yang masih perawan malah lebih nyeleneh tentang omongan seks."lagi-lagi Toushiro membantah

Gin dan Hichigo serempak melihat Toushiro yang dari tadi kerjaannya membantah omongan mereka "Lu yakin banget Tia-chan itu masih perawan."Gin menurunkan volume suaranya, mirip desisan

"Hello Shiro, cewek sexy, bohay dan nafsuin macam dia gak bakalan masih perawan. Bendungannya pasti udah jebol sejak SMA."tutur Hichigo

"Ah musingin, kita taruhan kan. Tanya aja langsung ama orangnya, gimana?"tawar Toushiro yang sudah merasa malas untuk menanggapi kelakuan kedua sohibnya

Gin dan Hichigo berpandangan, salaman dan sepakat untuk menanyakan langsung "Demi my big juniorku sayang yang kuat tahan lama bisa ampe satu jam baru ngecrot, aku yang bakalan nanya Tia-chan."kata Hichigo

"Kalo bohong punyamu impoten ya."senyum licik Gin

"Ok perubahan, aku ngecrot dalam lima belas menit."ulang Hichigo ketahuan bohong

Keduanya diikuti Toushiro langsung keluar kamar dan menghampiri sebuah kamar tepat disamping kamar Toushiro, tadi mereka kumpul dikamar Gin yang penuh koleksi kondom, setiap sudut pasti ada. Tak butuh waktu satu menit, ketiganya telah berada didepan kamar dengan nama Tia Halibel dipintunya. "Ok para perjaka, kita sudah berada didepan sebuah pintu yang akan menghasilkan duit buat kita. Siap-siap ngejangkar sikecil biar gak tegang."Gin berkata pelan, dengan tangan siap untuk mengetuk

'Dan menghilangkan duit bila aku kalah. Damn!'pikir Toushiro

Suara tok-tok pintu diketuk mulai terdengar, butuh usaha lumayan untuk membuat si empu kamar keluar dari kamarnya, hingga sosok perempuan eksotis bernama Tia Halibel itu keluar menampakkan dirinya "Oh hai semuanya."katanya menyapa dengan suara ceria

Untuk beberapa alasan, tiga orang perjaka ini mematung sesaat. Alasan pertama adalah dengan bulir-bulir air yang masih menetes dari rambut pirangnya dan juga wangi sampo dan sabun mandi yang masih menguar dari sosok Tia, alasan kedua karena yang dikenakan Tia hanyalah Tanktop putih ketat yang memperlihatkan belahan buah dadanya juga hotpants yang yang memperlihatkan bongkahan yang wow. "O-o, hai Halibel-san."Toushiro yang memberi respon pertama, diikuti kedua yang lainya

"Wah kunjungan tetangga, aku lupa belum mengunjungi kalian kemarin malam karena kecapekan, silahkan masuk."ucap Tia mempersilahkan masuk, dan berjalan terlebih dahulu

Keputihan hanya bisa memandang bongkahan bergoyang yang melenggak-lenggok menantang, membuat ketiganya meneguk ludah "Ok, teman-teman, sudah kukatakan untuk mempersiapkan jangkar agar burung kita tidak bangun."bisik Gin

"Bagaimana dengan jangkarmu?"tanya Hichigo juga berbisik

"Oh aku lupa memakaikannya jangkar sehingga sekarang segitigaku kelebihan muatan."Gin nyengir dengan wajah nepsong tetap memperhatikan Tia yang berjalan mengambil minuman dikulkasnya

Tia membawa minumannya kemeja ditengah ruangan, dan mempersilahkan mereka duduk dan menikmati minuman berupa sirup, dan dirinya pun duduk dengan kaki agak mengangkang, sehingga membuat ketiga perjaka ini terfokus kesana, selain itu juga pada belahan dada yang dengan leluasa bisa mereka nikmati. Entah si empunya dada tahu atau tidak "Jadi ada apa nih kalian mengunjungiku, tadinya aku yang akan mengunjungi kalian loh?"tanya Tia sehingga membuyarkan kembali tontonan dan pikiran kotor mereka

"Oh hanya kunjungan tetangga, mempererat persaudaraan antar tetangga Halibel-san."jawab Toushiro mewakili kedua temannya yang entah kenapa yang biasanya cerewet jadi mendadak pendiam

"Sungguh tetangga yang baik, mohon bantuannya ya Toushiro-kun dan em siapa yang dua lagi?"

"Gin Ichimaru."

"Hichigo Shirosaki."

Keduanya menjawab cepat dan berbarengan, dan mata keduanya berpandangan dengan ekspresi tak suka. "Oh ya, salam kenal Shirosaki-kun dan Ichimaru-kun."

"Ya, salam kenal Tia-chan."lagi-lagi berbarengan, dan keduanya terdiam bersama, melihat senyuman terbit diwajah Tia

Obrolan sekedar formalitas antar tetangga terjadi, tujuan utama untuk menanyakan perkara perawan tak perawan pun hilang begitu saja begitu disuguhi pemandangan indah ala perempuan-perempuan bohai dan seksi. Hingga ujung pembicaraan mereka berujung pada makan bersama dikamar Toushiro. Saat jam menunjukkan makin siang, ketiganya pamit untuk bersiap berangkat kuliah, dan Tia pun sama.

"Cepat kawan-kawan, lima belas menit lagi buat kita masuk jam kuliah pertama."Toushiro mengingatkan

"Oh oke. Hichigo, kayaknya aku harus bongkar dulu pelumas basiku."

"Sama denganku Gin."

Toushiro yang mendengarnya mendesah pelan "Selesaikan dalam waktu kurang dari tujuh menit."

"Kau bercanda, waktuku mengocok itu bisa nyampe satu jam ngecrot tahu."Hichigo membuka pintu kamarnya

"Benar, aku paling lama pun dalam empat puluh lima menit."Gin pun menambahi

Wajah Toushiro langsung masam "Ok kita pernah tanding siapa yang paling lama-lamaan ngocok guys, dan aku tahu pasti batang marlborosmu itu hanya kuat tiga menit buat ngecrot Gin. Dan Hichigo, minta bantuan Halibel dalam khayalanmu serta sabun cair kebanggaanmu itu untuk membantu kelar dengan cepat."

Bagi kesedikit orang, kampus bisa dikatakan tempat untuk mencari ilmu dan pengetahuan baru terkait bidang minat mereka. Namun, kebanyakan orang menganggap, kampus adalah salah satu tempat berburu paling populer, berburu cewek bagi cowok, dan berburu duit bagi preman-preman aktifis nampaknya, hal yang kebanyakan itu berlaku untuk tiga orang perjaka super ini, yang kerjaannya setelah mengikuti kuliah asal-asalan adalah, nongkrong ditempat rahasia mereka.

"Oh, Kami-sama memang luar biasa, bagaimana mungkin Momo Hinamori yang di semester pertama cewek culun dan gak ada cantik-cantiknya bisa berubah jadi menawan wah dan yang pasti, badannya jadi lumayan memadat."komentar Gin pada sesosok perempuan dengan rambut cokelat diikat dua, dengan wajah manis dan tubuh lumayan proporsional

"Anjrit, pengen banget aku menyetubuhi Neliel, kayaknya manteb banget kalau mur dua puluhku dijepit dua bukit gedenya."kata Hichigo memperhatikan sesosok perempuan dengan rambut hijau dan berwajah menawan

"Dan itu hanya ada dalam khayalanmu kawan, dan lagi sejak kapan mur punyamu berukuran sepanjang itu."ejek Toushiro. Meski mengejek, matanya juga mengikuti salah satu perempuan

"Soifon, Rou. Tembak aja napa."Gin yang mengikuti arah pandang Toushiro jatuh pada perempuan kecil agak pendek berwajah tomboy

"Mudah aja bagi kamu bilang gitu, gosipnya Soifon kan dah punya cowok."

"Gosip kayak gitu didengerin, gosip dia udah nge-seks ama lima belas cowok dalam satu bulan, baru harus didengerin."

"Coba lihat cewek itu, eto Nemu Kurotsuchi kan?"

"Anak si dosen geblek, mantan pacarku yang mem-blow job aku saat di wc."

"Gin sejak kapan dia kencan denganmu? Dia mantan pacarku tahu."

"Oh iya lupa. Aku kan belum pernah pacaran dengannya dan aku belum pernah pacaran, ya."sedikit menurunkan nada suaranya diakhir kalimat "Terus ngapain dia mutusin kau? Apakah alasan kependekan lagi?"

"Satu momen aku hampir di blow olehnya saat dikamar mandi lantai tiga dan yeah klausula pemutusan standar cewek yang berkencan denganku, aku terlalu pendek. Bagaimana dengan dia, nampak makin bohai kan?"

"Neliel, dia mah sih bukan bohai lagi. Udah turun mesin tuh."

"Kok bisa?"

"Susunya udah turun, males aku. Mendingan Rangiku atau Inoue, meski tuh toket gede, tapi mereka bisa menjaganya untuk tetap membusung memanggil para adam untuk memandanginya dan membuat kita panas dingin dengan batangan yang siap patah karena gak kuat buat berontak keluar dari sempak."

"Yang penting masih bisa digenjot kan. Balik lagi ke Soifon, aku udah riset tentang dia, dia gak mempermasalahkan tinggi badan, soalnya dia juga pendek, sepantaran."

"Dan kembali lagi pada B3. Untuk memperbaiki keturunannya, Soifon pasti nyari yang tinggi macam diriku ini."

"Dan untuk memperbaiki keturunannya juga, dia pasti gak bakalan milih cowok kerempeng macam kau. Tapi ya, ngomongin cewek yang udah turun mesin, tinggal cekokin pertamax pasti langsung on lagi."

"Kalau yang kamu maksud itu viagra?Itu masalah stamina bro, yang aku maksud turun mesin tuh, harganya si Neliel udah gak lagi mahal. Coba kayak Retsu-sensei, ibarat mobil antik, yang makin tua makin mahal."

"Balik lagi ke Soifon, gimana tiga ukurannya ya?"

"Hmm, yang paling atas aku bisa tebak, 32A lah. Kalau saran aku, meningan kamu nyari yang gede juga, biar kamu bisa nyusu tiap hari jadi kamu tambah tinggi Rou."

Hichigo memperhatikan satu sosok dari kejauhan, sosok perempuan beda fakultas dengan mereka. Matanya fokus terpancang pada sosok tubuh mungil difakultas tetangga mereka. Tak mendengarkan obrolan seru antara Gin dan Toushiro yang mengobrolkan hal-hal khas cowok perjaka saat ngecengin cewek-cewek.

Hichigo Point

Siapa ya. Rasanya aku pernah melihat dia dimana gitu. Tapi kapan dan dimana? Siapa gerangan dirinya hei dirimu sosok mungil mahasiswi fakultas sebelah. Sosokmu yang mungil dengan buah dada sedang, ukuran 34A dan tinggi tubuhmu yang lumayan, juga potongan rambutmu yang pendek memperlihatkan seksinya lehermu. Sorot mata dinginmu namun entah mengapa hangat dilihat dan wajah datarmu yang sangat membuatku terpesona. Dan jujur mungkin aku jatuh hati padamu, mahasiswi fakultas sebelah.

Hichigo Point Off

"Hyo keputihan, lagi pada ngecengin cewek kayak biasanya nih."suara perempuan masuk ke indera pendengar para perjaka yang mengeceng cewek. Tak usah berbalik untuk mengetahui siapa yang menyapa mereka, mereka tahu dengan pasti siapa yang mengetahui persembunyian mereka "Oy, biasakan lah untuk menjawab saat seseorang menyapa kalian."protes si perempuan yang merasa dicuekin

"Yo Arisawa, dandananmu hari ini terlihat ok banget dengan rok tujuh belas senti diatas lutut."ucap Gin tanpa memandang

"Komentar sesuatu dengan melihat objeknya napa, aku tak pakai rok baka kitsune."

Gin mengalihkan pandangannya akhirnya, perempuan dengan rambut pendek dengan tinggi yang lumayan untuk seorang perempuan seusianya, kemeja merah maroon menjadi pakaiannya dan celana jeans panjang. "Seperti yang diharapkan dari salah satu cewek paling tomboy diangkatan kita."komentar Gin lagi setelah melihat Tatsuki Arisawa

"Hei mayat hidup, gimana tugas kita nanti. Jangan bilang kamu lupa bahwa aku berpartner denganmu?"

Hichigo yang merasa dirinya dibawa dalam kata-kata Tatsuki mengalihkan pandangannya "Aku tak lupa Arisawa, santai saja. Toh masih ada dua minggu lagi."

"Aku berharap kamu bisa memuaskanku Hichigo."harap Tatsuki

"Yeah aku bisa memuaskanmu. Maksudku diranjang."

"Apa mesti harus diranjang? Tak adakah tempat lain?"

"Tak ada, salah satu keahlianku memuaskan perempuan adalah diranjang, meskipun aku belum pernah bergelut dengan wanita diranjang."

"Tak bisakah kita diperpustakaan?"

"Apa kamu ingin menjadi tontonan rahasia orang-orang yang berada diperpus?"

"Apa yang kamu bicarakan?"Tatsuki merasa tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan Hichigo, dari apa yang dia maksudkan dipembicaraan awal, kenapa bisa nyasar ke ranjang

"Seks?"

Tatsuki menepok jidat Hichigo keras "Yang kumaksudkan itu ngerjain tugas, baka jiangshi. Kenapa kamu bisa nyasar keranjang segala."

"Kamu bawa kata memuaskan, yah aku beranggapan kesana. Lagian aku juga tak yakin sih bisa ngeladenin cewek agresif macam kamu."

"Oh aku sangat tak yakin kamu bisa meladeniku diranjang, mengingat prestasimu untuk berhubungan badan pun, nol ranjang aku sudah punya yang bisa memuaskanku."

"Benarkah, aku tak menyangka si babon itu bisa menaklukkan cewek macam kamu, agresif, sangar, tak pengertian sama sekali dan tak ada manis-manisnya."ucap Hichigo tak percaya

Tatsuki terdiam dan sedikit tersinggung, masalah ranjang adalah pembicaraan sensitif cewek sepertinya "Oi Chibiko, bisakah kamu beri tahu pada temanmu yang satu ini untuk segera mencari pacar agar pikirannya tidak terlalu mesum?dan tidak terlalu sinis."

Toushiro yang merasa dirinya diseret-seret memandang masam "Daripada menyuruh si jiangshi itu untuk pacaran, lebih baik aku menyuruh diriku sendiri untuk segera pacaran."dengan kata sebal Toushiro menyuarakan isi hatinya yang belum juga punya pacar

Tatsuki beroh ria, dia baru sadar bahwa dihadapannya adalah pangeran perjaka "Aku heran, bagaimana mungkin kalian belum punya pacar, ok tampang kalian diatas rata-rata."

"Itulah yang ingin kami ketahui."jawab keputihan serentak "Kalo si Hichigo sih mungkin karena dia masih gak bisa move on diputusin kamu Arisawa."lanjut Gin tanpa niat

"Oh dan kegagalannya menularkan benihnya pada telur yang sedang bagus-bagusnya."tambah Toushiro dengan tampang kesal

Tubuh Tatsuki tersentak, dan Hichigo hanya mendecih mendengar kata Gin dan Toushiro. Mata keduanya bertubrukan,dari dalam bola mata keduanya, ada rasa yang sama tersiratkan disana. Sama-sama memancarkan rasa penyesalan.

Hal yang tidak harus diungkit lagi. Hichigo pulang awal dengan wajah ditekuk dan mengabaikan seruan kedua sohibnya untuk mejeng lebih dulu dimall. Dan disinilah dia, Hichigo berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya. Setelah memasukkan kuncinya, memutar kunci dan memegang kenop pintu membuka pintu, masuk dan menutup kembali pintunya. Memejamkan mata dan menghembuskan napasnya perlahan, membuka mata kembali dan "Selamat datang Hichigo-sama."

Senyum kecil Hichigo "Aku pulang Rukia."

**T.B.C**

**Gak berharap banyak, mungkin review untuk fic ini.**


	3. Chapter 3

**BLEACH TITE KUBO**

**C.H.P.S punya Empori Tsuki**

**Main Hichigo Shirosaki, Toushiro Hitsugaya, Gin Ichimaru**

**Rate T semi M, dibawah umur 16 dianjurkan jangan baca. Tata bahasa yang berantakan dan serampangan.**

**Genre Parody, terkadang nyelip Romance dan Hurt, kemungkinan nyelip Humor.**

_Terima kasih banget untuk pembaca sekalian yang bersedia berkomentar atas fic ini, fic yang berantakan dan sangat serampangan, berhubung author penganut PHBS jadilah begini. Hubungan Hichigo dan Rukia? Ada sedikit tambahan dialog untuk Rukia di chapter ini, yang biasanya palingan cuman nyambut doang, sedikitnya mungkin chapter ini menjadi petunjuk hubungan mereka. Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak untuk reviewnya, dan ini chapter ke-tiga._

**Chapiter Tiga**

"Gak ada salahnya kan kita ngecengin calon-calon perenggut keperjakaan kita."

"Iya aku tahu, tapi kenapa mesti disini sih?"

"Bukannya kita memang suka mejeng disini?"

"Emang tempatnya gak salah, tapi bagiannya baka kitsune. Ngapain dibagian daleman cewek."

"Loh, bagian ini memang menjadi yang paling favorit didatangi cewek kan. Kita bisa menangkap sosok-sosok para perenggut keperjakaan itu disini. Ya gak Hichigo."

"Dan setelah itu kalian frustasi karena gak bisa dapet cewek yang bisa bikin perjaka kalian hilang yang berujung pada kalian menyuruhku beli CD cewek buat kupakai."

"Hebat. Kamu bisa baca pikiran kita."

"Baka Jiangshi, jelas dari wajah kalian tahu. Oh aku tak mau, setelah tampon yang membuat botolku nyut-nyutan, aku -"

"Beneran kamu pakai?"

"Sudah dibeli, sayang kalau gak dipakai. Lumayan buat nampung air dari selangku selama seharian penuh. Bener kata iklannya, gak bocor bro meski aku ngompol ketika dikamar."

Begitulah, para perjaka super ini sedang menikmati malam dengan mejeng disalah satu mall terkenal didaerahnya, salahnya mungkin dibagian pakaian dalam perempuan. Sadar gak sadar, mereka sudah jadi tontonan disana, terutama tontonan para perempuan yang sedang memilih-milih dan memandang jijik dan risih "Ganteng-ganteng kayak mereka, tapi otaknya jongkok."komentar beberapa perempuan normal "KYAAAA, mereka pasti pasangan. THREE SOME."ini buat yang gak normal, fujoshi dimana-mana ada aja

Merasa sudah tidak nyaman dan sia-sia mejeng disana, para perjaka ini pindah spot ke bagian penyedia isi perut keroncongan. Sedang asik-asiknya rebutan kentang goreng, mereka diinterupsi oleh sosok yang mungkin mereka gak mau ada malam ini.

"Yo keputihan lagi ngapain disini? Oh mejeng ya."Tatsuki masuk kedalam zona mereka

Hichigo yang merasa tidak enak atas kejadian beberapa hari lalu langsut merengut "Oi Jiangshi, kenapa?"

"Kembali galau karena kehadiran mantan pacar yang tidak diinginkan saat ini."jawab Toushiro mewakili isi hati Hichigo dengan memandang Tatsuki. Tatsuki hanya nyengir minta maaf, dan Gin yang juga memandang Tatsuki mengedikkan bahunya gak masalah.

"Oh Tatsuki disini rupanya, eh-?"suara perempuan lain masuk, ketiga perjaka langsung berpandangan, mereka tahu suara ini "Wah, ada Trio Perjaka."

"Tia-chan/Halibel-san?"serempak dan terkejut

Tatsuki memandang mereka dan Tia bergantian "Kalian saling kenal?"

"Ya, aku sudah bilang pindah kost kan. Mereka tetanggaku."jawab Tia "Terima kasih makan malamnya waktu itu ya."

"Oh yeah, gak masalah."Toushiro berkata lesu, mengingat malam saat makan malam bersama, ingatan dimana dia kalah taruhan saat Tia mengatakan _"Oh, apakah kalian berniat menggodaku? Tentu aku sudah pernah bersenggama, perawanku jebol saat umurku lima belas tahun dan seniorku membawaku dalam nikmatnya ombak orgasme."_

"Nyantai bro, enam puluh ribu yen melayang itu sudah wajar. Taruhankan, jadi Tia-chan, bagaimana malam ini? Apa ada rencana buat mengasah otong cowoknya?"tanya Gin kurang kerjaan

"Oh tidak, aku putus dengannya tadi siang. Kamu tahu, dia selingkuh."jawab Tia dengan wajah ceria

"Benarkah, sungguh cowok tak tahu diuntung. Kalau begitu bisa dong aku mengebor goamu?"

"Oh bisakah? Apa aku terpuaskan?"

"Tentu saja. Kamu akan merasakannya, langit ketujuh menunggumu nanti malam."Gin nyengir mesum, dan Tia yang hanya terkekeh

"Dengan batang marlborosmu? Gak mungkin itu."ejek Toushiro

Gin dan Toushiro pun langsung saling melempar pandangan bertarung, dalam pikiran mereka, battle mode sudah dinyalakan. Tia dan Tatsuki duduk bergabung bersama mereka. Tatsuki menerima sebuah panggilan dan mengangkatnya. Hichigo menatapnya diam "Si babon ya?"tanya Hichigo dengan aura suram

Tatsuki yang selesai menerima telepon menaikkan alisnya "Bukan. Temanku, katanya dia mencari kita dan sekarang akan kesini, gak apakan dia gabung?"pinta Tatsuki dan Hichigo hanya mengangguk membolehkan

"Dan Tia, botol yang bagaimana yang membuat kamu bisa bahagia, di ranjang?"tanya Gin

"Hmm, gak harus besar dan panjang sih. Rata-rata mungkin, itu tergantung tekniknya."

"Oh good, berarti punyaku bisa masuk kategori nih."Gin semangat

"Yah, kayaknya punyamu kekecilan buat masuk goa Halibel-san, percaya aja, gak bakalan bikin nikmat."ejek Toushiro "Lebih baik punyaku, botol mirai ocha, Halibel-san pasti bahagia."Toushiro memandang Tia dan menaik-naikkan alisnya dengan wajah mesum

"Nampaknya botol Shirosaki-san lebih dari sekedar botol mirai ocha ya."Tia memandang Hichigo yang sedari tadi hanya diam "Kenapa diam saja? Ada yang dipikirkan? Apa mikirin botol coca colanya yang pengen dikocok?"kata-kata jahil Tia membuat Hichigo melongo

"Dia mah sih, pengennya dikocok-kocok ama Arisawa, tapi gak kesampean. Kasian banget tuh coca-cola, gak nyembur."pengejekan satu arah dari Gin

"Betul tuh, ampe coca-colanya basi. Kasian tuh Arisawa."pengejekan kedua satu arah dari Toushiro

Hichigo diam, wajahnya merenggut, tak ada ekspresi senang akan celotehan kedua sohibnya. Tatasuki hanya bisa bersemu, namun saat melihat wajah mantan pacarnya itu, hatinya jadi sedikit sakit. "Tatsuki memang ada hubungan apa dengan Shirosaki?"tanya Tia yang belum tahu masa lalu dua insan ini

"Errr, mantan pacar. Kamu tahukan dulu aku pernah punya pacar aneh mirip mayat hidup. Ya dia orangnya."jawab Tatsuki mendahului Toushiro dan Gin yang hendak membuka mulut, takut keduanya memberikan kata-kata dan penjelasan yang tidak-tidak

"Oh jadi ini orangnya, gak kusangka. Kukira pacarmu dulu lebih macho lagi, dan ternyata masih perjaka. Jadi yang ngambil perawanmu si Renji Abarai itu?"tanya Tia ceplas ceplos dan sepertinya tidak tahu akibat dari kata-katanya, Tatsuki coba menghentikannya tadi, namun tidak bisa "Dan lagi kamu mutusin dia karena dia gak bisa dibawa keranjang kan?"

Ok salah satu topik sensitif Hichigo telah diangkat, kedua sohibnya langsung keringat dingin begitu menyadari tiba-tiba saja hawa tidak mengenakan menguar dari tubuhnya. Seteguk ludah pun ditelan, 'Sial kalau sudah gini susah nih.'Toushiro memandang Gin 'Gimana lagi. Salah kita juga tadi sih.'Gin berkirim sinyal telepati bersama Toushiro. Dan semua diperparah dengan

"Aku mutusin dia karena dia terlalu posesif dan juga dia -"kata-kata yang tidak selesai dari Tatsuki, begitu Hichigo mengangkat tubuhnya dari duduknya dan membuat meja tergebrak, posisi duduknya yang disebelah Tatsuki membuatnya mudah menggapai pergelangan tangan Tatsuki dan memaksanya berdiri

Mata mereka bertemu "Ikut aku."

"Ke-kemana?"

"Toilet. Layani aku sekarang juga."

Tanpa mendengar perkataan lagi, Hichigo menarik paksa Tatsuki untuk berjalan. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat dihadapannya sosok yang membuatnya melebarkan kelopak matanya dan mengecilkan pupilnya. Perempuan yang selalu dia kecengin saat dikampus.

"Kalian mau kemana?"tanya dia

"Nozomi."Tatsuki memanggil namanya, dan dia melepaskan tangannya dari Hichigo. Dia mendekat pada Nozomi dan begitu melihat tampang Hichigo, dirinya langsung sedikit shock.

Nozomi dan Hichigo memandang satu sama lain "Lama tak jumpa Shirosaki-kun."

Sontak wajah Hichigo makin pias "Ka-kamu tahu namaku?"sedikit terbata saat dia menanyakannya

Hanya terkekeh pelan "Kalau kusebutkan Rukia, apa kamu akan ingat?"

Jantung Hichigo makin terpompa kencang, nama Rukia adalah sesuatu yang berbentuk rahasia bagi Hichigo. Hanya dua orang yang tahu, dirinya sendiri dan satu lagi "Nozomi Kujo."

"Benar."

Dan Hichigo pun tak jadi menyeret Tatsuki. Berkumpul menjadi enam orang dalam satu meja, membentuk lingkaran dengan posisi Hichigo dan Tatsuki dihalangi oleh Nozomi. Suasananya agak canggung, begitulah yang dipikirkan Gin. Dan dia pun mencairkannya dengan "BJ itu bagaimana kalian melakukannya?"

Semua pasang mata dimeja itu melirik pada Gin "Err, kalian pasti sudah jago dalam mengulum permen cowok kan?"

Tia terkekeh mendengar omongan dari seorang perjaka seperti Gin "Ya seperti mengulum permen. Mau coba?"

"MAU."disambut dua orang, dan keduanya langsung melempar tatapan bertempur kembali, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Toushiro dan Gin

"Ayolah Rou, aku duluan yang terus merayu Tia-chan. Ngapain sih kamu ikut-ikutan?"

"Oh ya, dari arah matanya, justru Halibel-san lebih tertarik dengan rokok punyaku. Punyamu cuman marlboros kan."

"Hah, ngaku mirai ocha, padahal cuman GG SMild."

"Biar, tapi lebih panjang daripada marlborosmu, dan yang pasti, lebih tahan lama. Toh Halibel-san gak mempermasalahkan ukuran, yang penting teknik."

Tia hanya nyengir mendengar pertengkaran kedua perjaka yang memperebutkannya, dia menyeringai pada Tatsuki, Tatsuki hanya mengedikkan tidak ingin tahu. Alih-alih memperhatikan kedua perjaka idiot yang sedang berebut cewek untuk mengakhiri masa perjaka mereka, Tatsuki lebih tertarik memperhatikan kedua orang temannya, tepatnya satu temannya dan seorang mantan sudah beberapa kali menangkap mata mereka selalu bertemu, dan Hichigo merengut kesal sedangkan Nozomi hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Tak ikut memperebutkan cewek, Shirosaki-kun?"

"Tak tertarik."

"Masa. Masih perjaka kan?"

"Seperti yang kamu katakan"

"Benar ya. Kukira kamu akan menyangkalnya? Karena gak ada yang ngasih ya."

"Bukan urusanmu."

Tatsuki baru pertama kali ini melihatnya, Hichigo yang dia tahu, tak pernah segusar dan tidak tenang seperti ini saat berbicara dengan siapapun, dua kali hanya dalam beberapa menit ia dikejutkan dengan fakta baru ini, setelah sebelumnya ia bisa melihat kebengisan dimata Hichigo saat sepertinya mereka terlalu menyinggung hal yang sangat sensitif bagi Hichigo, dan sekarang

"Hmm memang bukan sih. Bagaimana kabar Rukia?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Tentu urusanku Shirosaki-kun. Dia hasil produksi kita, buah hati kita berdua."

Dan empat pasang mata lainnya langsung memalingkan wajah pada mereka, tertegun dan kaget mendengar kata buah hati dari Nozomi yang ditujukan pada Hichigo, buah hati bisa berarti anak, tentu saja yang lain langsung penasaran.

"Hentikan perkataan yang bisa membuat orang salah paham Kujo."

"Loh memang itu betulkan?"

"Kamu selalu membuatku muak, aku tidak menyukai sikapmu ini."

"Dan aku selalu menyukai sifatmu yang seperti ini Shirosaki-kun."

"Aku selalu tak menyukai matamu."

"Dan aku selalu menyukai mata kotormu itu."

"Aku tak suka wajah tenangmu."

"Dan aku menyukai wajah gusarmu."

"Aku membencimu Nozomi Kujo."

"Dan aku mencintaimu Hichigo Shirosaki."

Keringat dingin menetes butir demi butir diwajah Hichigo, dan Nozomi tetap pada ekspresinya, tenang dan sedikit seringai.

"Ano kalau boleh interupsi, sebenarnya hubungan kalian itu apa?"tanya Toushiro mewakili yang lainnya sepertinya, yang juga sama penasarannya

"Tetangga biasa."jawab Hichigo

"Teman masa kecil."jawab Nozomi

Keduanya kembali saling menatap, ungu kemerahan bertemu kuning kotor. Seringai yang tidak turun dari wajah Nozomi terus membuat Hichigo merasa terintimidasi. Dan ini membuat Hichigo mengeraskan rahangnya.

"Ano kalian baik-baik saja?"tanya Tatsuki mulai tidak enak melihatnya

"Tidak."

"Baik kok."

Merasa sudah cukup, Nozomi menurunkan seringainya, mengeluarkan ponselnya dan seperti mengetik pesan "Nah Shirosaki-kun, nampaknya aku sudah membuat dirimu tidak nyaman saat ini. Tapi."Nozomi mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik "Nyamankan dirimu segera, hubungan kita akan seperti dulu lagi saat kita membuat Rukia."

Pupil mata Hichigo kembali mengecil, wajahnya nampak tak percaya. Nozomi menarik wajahnya kembali dan berpamitan pada Tatsuki sembari meminta maaf karena sepertinya dia tak bisa ikut acara Tatsuki.

"Kujo."panggil Hichigo saat Nozomi baru berjalan lima langkah "Bisakah?"

Wajah Nozomi lebih datar dari sebelumnya, seringainya tidak nampak "Entahlah. Aku sendiri tidak ingin."

Hichigo memicingkan matanya "Ahh. Aku pun tak ingin."

Setelah kepergian Nozomi, ketiga perjaka dan dua orang perempuan yang mengenal mereka cukup baik, menghabiskan sisa dari makanan yang telah mereka pesan. Dan atas permintaan Tia, mereka kecuali Hichigo dengan berat hati menyanggupi untuk jalan-jalan bareng mengitari mall, dan menunggu satu orang teman Tia dan Tatsuki.

"Dan apakah teman yang kalian tunggu ini juga seorang cewek?"tanya Gin, dalam pikirannya sudah tersiap sebuah skenario yang ingin ia jalankan

"Ya. Dia cewek manis seperti kami."jawab Tia

"Kalau Tia-chan memang manis, Arisawa?"Gin mendadak malas melanjutkan dengan wajah tak enak

"Jauh dari kata manis, dia mah sebelas dua belas dengan Hichigo, sangar."sambung Toushiro

Tia hanya tertawa pelan dan Tatsuki menghadiahi keduanya tempelengan dari atlet karate.

"Oh, kalau begitu jadi pas lagi. Bisakah kita have fun malam ini, seperti seks?"Gin memulai rencananya, rencana yang mengharapkan mereka bisa melepas titel perjakanya

"Aku bisa."Tia menyanggupi dengan senyuman nakal

"Good, kalau begitu aku dengan Tia-chan, Toushiro bisa dengan teman kalian yang belum jelas bentuk tubuhnya seperti apa, dan Hichigo bisa dengan mantan pacar yang belum menuntaskan urusan mereka dulu."

"Bagaimana bisa begitu, aku dengan Tia-san."Toushiro mulai berani memanggil nama kecil Tia

"Dan mana mungkin aku berhubungan seks dengan si jiangshi ini. Renji bisa menghajarnya nanti bila tahu."tolak Tatsuki, meski ternyata dalam hatinya sedikit rasa ingin ada

"Oh jangan sampai dia tahulah. Dan Toushiro-kun, aku sudah merayu Tia-chan dari tadi, maka menurut apa yang telah dilakukanku selama lebih dari setengah jam sejak kita mendudukkan diri disini, aku yang lebih berhak dengannya."

"Ogah, yang pertama kali menyapa Tia-san saat dikostan adalah aku, yang pertama mengenalnya adalah aku, maka dari semua yang terjadi diawal-awal pertemuan kita, aku lah yang lebih berhak."

"Ok kalau begitu kita janken?"

"Diterima."

Keduanya melakukan janken tanpa memedulikan Tia yang mulai rada jengah melihatnya, dia tidak masalah dengan siapapun, karena seperti yang dirasakannya sekarang, Tia adalah seorang perempuan dengan nafsu besar, dalam kamusnya seperti tiada hari tanpa seks adalah motto wajibnya. Tetapi saat dia diperebutkan dengan cara seperti ini dan diputuskan dengan cara tidak elit, janken "Aku merasa seperti pelacur murahan."

"Oh jangan dibawa kehati Tia, mereka memang perjaka jenius."Tatsuki tak terlalu menanggapi keluhan Tia, dalam hatinya mulai mempertanyakan kembali, apa sebenarnya hubungan Hichigo dan Nozomi, yang membuat suasana hatinya sedikit memburuk

"Sip, seperti yang kutahu dari awal, memang aku yang berhak atas Tia-chan malam ini. Bagaimana Tia-chan."

"Yeah."

"Dan Tatsuki, nyantai aja, si babon itu tak bakalan mungkin menghajar Hichigo, yang ada malah dia dibuat mati rasa oleh Hichigo."

Kata Gin membuat Tatsuki kembali dari pikirannya, dan kemudian dia ingat saat dulu masih berpacaran dengan Hichigo, satu insiden tepokan pantat membuat Renji Abarai pacar Tatsuki yang sekarang sekarat dan dilarikan ke rumah sakit dengan lebih dari dua bulan rawat inap.

"Aku pas."tolak Hichigo yang baru bersuara "Aku malas meladeni mantan pacar yang tak pernah menghargai kesiapan hati seorang laki-laki."

Sindiran pada Tatsuki, wajahnya langsung muram begitu mendengar kata-kata Hichigo yang langsung menohok Tatsuki. Tia Gin dan Toushiro hanya diam, Tatsuki dan Tia mungkin tak mengerti, tapi dua orang yang setia sebagai sohib dari Hichigo tahu, ketetapan hati yang dimaksud oleh Hichigo. Dan perkataan itu, entah bagaimana merasuk juga pada kedua sohib sekostan ini.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu."sapa seorang perempuan

"Tak apa Nanao, duduk dulu."Tia mempersilahkan temannya duduk

"Eh, Nanao Ise ternyata. Kukira cewek bohay macam Inoue yang datang."

Komentar Gin membuat Nanao tersadar, dahinya mengernyit saat melihat dua orang yang terkenal dikampusnya "Ara, ternyata pangeran perjaka dan perjaka mesum. Ngapain disini?"membenarkan letak kacamatanya

"Ow tentu saja, nona kutu buku, kami kencan dengan Tia-chan dan Tatsuki."kata Gin dengan cengiran rubahnya

"Kencan? Kalian?"mata Nanao mengarah pada Tia dan Tatsuki, meminta penjelasan, Tia hanya memberi senyuman mesum dan Tatsuki geleng-geleng

"Bagus untukmu sobat kecilku, ternyata Nanao Ise yang datang, tak apa, sesama pendek kan. Typemu banget."goda Gin sekaligus mengejek Toushiro

Toushiro memandang tak suka pada Nanao, dan Nanao memandang menantang. Rival, itu julukan mereka berdua, saingan dikampus, dua orang pemegang IP tertinggi satu angkatan, setiap semester pasti salip-salipan. Persaingan mereka sudah dimulai sejak masuk kampus hari pertama, disaat mereka mengacungkan jarinya untuk menjawab pertanyaan dosennya, dan makin diperpanas saat Toushiro mengetahui bahwa Nanao Ise tidak perawan lagi. Dan bagi Toushiro, itu merupakan satu tembakan telak yang membuat skornya selalu dibawah Nanao, satu point.

"Tidak!"

"Why? Baka, lihat dia. Pendek, satu ukuran denganmu, susunya lumayan berisi, pantatnya lumayan bebek walau masih kecil, tapi pasti kalau ditampar, membal lagi."bisik Gin, terus menghasut Toushiro

"Dia musuhku."tatapan Toushiro tak jatuh dari memandang Nanao yang mengernyit tak mengerti, tetapi membalas dengan tatapan yang sama, sama-sama menantang

"Apa salahnya sih kencan ama musuh."paksa Gin

"Kencan? Aku ama dia? Maksud kalian?"tanya Nanao tak mengerti

"Ya, kami akan kencan dengan mereka."jelas Tia singkat, Nanao memandang aneh pada Tia, kemudian matanya jatuh pada sosok yang terus diam

"Tatsuki balikan lagi ama Shirosaki? Lah Abarai gimana? Dia nyari kamu tuh dilantai bawah."

Tatsuki lumayan kaget mendengarnya, dia tak memberitahu Renji tentang dia jalan dengan Tia ke mall, tapi ternyata Renji tahu Tatsuki pergi. Hendak berdiri dari duduknya, namun didahuli Hichigo yang dengan cepat sudah menyambar sebuah tisu "Aku duluan."cepat Hichigo melangkah pergi

Toushiro dan Gin saling pandang, hari ini keluar sifat aslinya Hichigo, sifatnya yang selalu ia sembunyikan, meski ia memang terkenal mahasiswa paling sangar dikampusnya, tapi belum pernah ia memperlihatkan wajah bengisnya di hadapan lawan-lawannya atau dihadapan orang lain. Dan hanya karena masalah asmaranya dimasa lalu diungkit, keluar wajah bengis itu. Dan Toushiro juga Gin, baru lagi melihat wajah tidak tenang dan merasa terintimidasi "Hoi Gin, tuh wajah terakhir kali kapan ya?"

"Waktu semester satu, saat dia berantem ama Genryusai-sensei dikantor Dekan. Siapa cewek itu yang bisa membuat wajah mayat hidup itu jadi hidup."

"Jadi bagaimana?"tanya Tia

Gin dan Toushiro berpandangan lagi dan nyengir mesum "Jadilah. Biarkan saja yang lagi menggalau."

Berjalan cepat menaiki undakan tangga, Hichigo terus berjalan. Tak butuh waktu lama, dia telah mengebut dengan motornya hanya untuk segera pulang, dan menenangkan diri didalam kamarnya. Begitu sampai didepan pintu kamarnya, dengan cepat ia merogoh kunci dikantungnya dan memasukkannya, memutar dan menarik kenop pintu. Terbuka dan masuk, tutup kembali dan menghela napas pendek, kali ini tanpa harus memejamkan mata terlebih dahulu, sosok Rukia sudah jelas berada didepannya. "Selamat datang Hichigo-sama."

Hichigo terdiam sejenak, dia yang biasanya akan segera membalasnya dengan senyum kecil, kali ini tidak "Aku pulang Rukia."ngeloyor menuju kamar mandi kamarnya, dan terdengar guyuran air dingin dari dalam kamar mandi. Tak lama, Hichigo keluar kembali dan telah berganti baju menggunakan jersey basketnya dan boxer motip riak-riak air laut. Menuju lemari pendinginnya dan mengambil sebotol minuman keras, dan membawanya, Hichigo mengambil sebungkus rokok dan zipper yang teronggok dimeja tempat dia belajar, setelah menyulutnya, Hichigo mendudukkan dirinya dikasur.

"Ada masalah, Hichigo-sama?"

Rukia bertanya melihat Hichigo yang tumben-tumbennya menyentuh kembali minuman keras dengan kadar alkohol tinggi dan menyulut rokok, hal biasanya Hichigo lakukan saat dia gelisah dan menggalau. Setelah menenggak secangkir yang telah ia tuangkan, matanya menatap Rukia yang berdiri didepannya. Dia perhatikan, tampilan Rukia malam ini, rok pendek dan t-shirt putih polos, sederhana namun memanjakan hati. "Rukia."

"Ya? Ada apa Hichigo-sama?"

Ragu, namun "Aku bertemu ibumu."

**T.B.C**

**Gak berharap banyak, mungkin review untuk fic ini.**


	4. Chapter 4

**BLEACH TITE KUBO**

**C.H.P.S punya Empori Tsuki**

**Main Hichigo Shirosaki, Toushiro Hitsugaya, Gin Ichimaru**

**Rate T semi M, dibawah umur 16 dianjurkan jangan baca. Tata bahasa yang berantakan dan serampangan.**

**Genre Parody, terkadang nyelip Romance dan Hurt, kemungkinan nyelip Humor.**

_Terima kasih banget untuk pembaca sekalian yang bersedia berkomentar atas fic ini, fic yang berantakan dan sangat serampangan, berhubung author penganut PHBS jadilah begini. Hubungan Hichigo dan Rukia sudah mulai terlihat asmara Gin dan Toushiro pun akan mulai naik kepermukaan. Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak untuk reviewnya, dan ini chapter ke-empat._

**Chapiter 4**

"Tak bisa dipungkiri, kita pria memang sangat suka susu."

"Gak cowok doang, cewek juga demen ama susu, kan sangat membantu untuk tulang."

"Mentang-mentang tinggi lu gak sampe 160, susu yang aku maksud tuh oppai."

"Oh yang itu, jangan tanya. Gak ada cowok normal yang gak suka susu kayak gitu."

"Benar kan, tapi sampai sekarang aku masih penasaran, apa yang menyebabkan kita para kaum adam sangat menyukai benda kenyal kepunyaan kaum hawa itu."

"Menggemaskan?"

"Bisa jadi, apalagi saat kita perhatikan tutup pentilnya, sangat menggairahkan apabila kita melihatnya saat tegang."

"Bikin pengen mengenyotnya ya. Aku pernah surfing beberapa kali di internit, dan kebanyakan blog bilang, alasan cowok suka susu cewek itu karena menenangkan? Aku gak ngerti, kenapa bisa menenangkan, yang ada kan kita malah jadi makin beringas dan semangat membantai tuh pentil."

"Karena kita belum pernah sekalipun menyentuh payudara cewek makanya kita gak tahu menenangkan kayak gimana."

"Aku dari dulu selalu memikirkannya, sebenarnya apa hubungannya jomblo ama perjaka?"

"Jomblo bukan berarti perjaka dan perjaka sudah pasti jomblo."

"Masa iya, temenku ada yang perjaka tapi gak jomblo tuh."

"Berarti tuh orang tolol. Punya cewek kok gak dipake buat senang-senang, main malam ngupas lemon. Punya pacar tapi gak pernah dipake tuh sama juga bohong."

"Aku suka iri dengan cowok yang dah punya bokingan, tapi gak pernah dia pake. Iri banget tahu gak, kita-kita disini jomblo ngenes yang mengharapkan cewek buat kehangatan, eh mereka malah demen dingin-dinginan."

"Tau tuh, kita sulit banget nyari bokingan, ada yang punya ide buat kedepannya kita bisa melepas keperjakaan yang sudah bercokol didiri kita sejak jaman jahiliyah?"

"Sebelum ketahap grepe-grepe dan bor sana-sini, lebih baik cari cara juga buat kita bisa dapetin cewek dulu."

"Ano cah, Tatsuki bilang, kenapa kita gak pernah sewa PSK?"

"Itulah yang ada dipikiranmu terus, Tatsuki terus, gimana mau bisa move, pikiran gak pernah jauh dari mantan."

"Dan lagi mantannya telah mengalahkannya, dengan dia yang sudah tak perawan, kasihan banget mayat hidup satu ini."

"Perkara PSK, aku sendiri berpendapat kurang nendang. Masa kita nyerahin perjaka kita pada PSK. Gengsi dong."

"Itu alternatif tahu, kita tiap hari ngampus, jalan-jalan, disuguhin rok dan celana pendek ketat, kaos ngetat, tanktop ketat, kalau gitu terus, mana tahan."

Hari senin malam, berarti waktunya mengacau kamar Toushiro. Itu yang ada dipikiran Toushiro, saat senin malam sudah menjadi rutinitas kedua sohib perjakanya untuk menghibur diri, selain karena kamar Toushiro yang paling bersih, kamar Toushiro jugalah penyedia makanan paling banyak. Kulkas dapurnya tak pernah sepi dengan berbagai persediaan pengisi perut, beda dengan Gin yang dalam kulkas kamarnya hanya berisi minuman berenergi mendominasi, terkadang telur satu butir nangkring, beda lagi dengan Hichigo, dominasi kulkasnya adalah bir, bir, dan bir, dari yang ringan untuk menghangatkan tubuh sampai yang keras untuk membuat dia segera menyebrangi sungai Sanzu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, teka-teki waktu kamu ngabur dimalam kencan buta kita kemana? Nozomi Kujo itu siapa kamu sih?"tanya Toushiro membawa kembali pertanyaan yang masih membuatnya penasaran

Hichigo diam, dia sudah menebak nih dua sohibnya pasti bakalan nanya hal seperti ini, karenanya dia "Kalian gimana? Berhasil?"lakukan pengalihan untuk tidak menyinggung urusan pribadi

"Aku gagal, hasil malam itu membuat Shinso nyut-nyutan seharian. Khawatir bengkok nih."

"kok bisa? Emang kamu diapain Tia-san? Kan dia dah jago mainin otong?"heran Toushiro, Tia yang sudah berpengalaman malah mencederai lawan mainnya

"Tia-channya sih ok, tapi yang masalah tuh mantan pacarnya. Aku ditendang pas banget di otong."

"kok bisa ada mantan pacar segala?"

"Kita gak sengaja ketemu dibasement, eh taunya dia masih cinta, dan Tia-chan pun begitu, jadinya deh, atas nama cinta otong tetangga ditendang juga."Gin sudah langsung memegangi kembali selangkangannya, rasa ngilu itu kembali datang

"Kalo bengkoknya kekanan untung tuh Gin, kanan kan katanya orang sukses otongnya bengkok kanan."

"Nah entuh dia, aku khawatir soalnya laju nih jalan tol pengen kekiri mulu."

"Kamu Shiro?"

"Aku? Kan kalian tahu punyaku, punyaku tetep lempeng."

"Bukan itu bodoh, gimana kencanmu, Nanao Ise?"

"Aku? Err, Ise-san ya. Kesan pertamaku bagus?"

"Wew, bukannya musuh bebuyutan?"Hichigo dan Gin mulai menajamkan pendengaran karena Toushiro memiliki kebiasaan

"Err, ya. Dia beda banget, dia cukup menyenangkan dan cukup menawan."tersipu malu dengan blush merah muda diwajah, dan suara yang kecil nyaris berbisik

"Emang dia misah ama kamu Gin?"tanya Hichigo

"Iyalah, Nanao katanya pengen nyari anting dulu, si Toushiro disuruh nganterin ama Tia-chan, toh si Toushiro kalah janken jadinya deh dia nemenin."

"Kalian janken ngapain?"

"Perebutan Tia-chan, si cebol satu ini ngotot pengen juga ama Tia-chan, akhirnya kita janken dan dia kalah."

"Ebuset, cewek udah kayak barang aja. Direbutin ama janken."

"Ada istilahnya kan, cewek itu emang cuman buat dipake ama cowok."

"Hati-hati kamu ngomong Gin, bisa kualat loh."peringat Toushiro

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar, ketiganya celingukan, saling pandang dan melirik jam dengan tatapan penasaran. Jam sepuluh lebih enam puluh menit alias jam sebelas. Toushiro sebagai pemilik kamar, mengernyitkan dahinya, dalam sejarahnya selama menempati tempat ini sejak semester pertamanya, belum pernah ada seorangpun (kecuali dua sohib sablengnya, yang kalau masuk tanpa ketuk dan permisi langsung dobrak) yang bertamu malam-malam begini. Pernah ada tapi masih jam wajar jam sembilanan, itu juga cuman teman yang pinjam catatan kuliah.

"Buka gih Rou, siapa tahu jasa layanan pijet plus-plus."suruh Gin dengan muka mulai nepsong, mesumnya sudah kebangetan

"Udah bayar sewa belum? Bisa jadi ibu kost lagi yang nagih?"

"Serius, Yoruichi-san kan cewek bohai abis, tante girang tuh. Ditinggal bisnis mulu ama Urahara."makin menjadilah kemesuman Gin

"Bayaran kost aku selalu rajin, kan kamu tahu sendiri, aku paling rajin bayar kost dari kalian pada. Atau jangan-jangan..."

Toushiro menampakkan wajah horor, atau wajah bahagia sebenarnya. Matanya melotot dengan raut wajah seram, tapi semburat merah muda nampak jelas diwajahnya "Nanao Ise."

"Gak mungkin. Jatuh cinta beneran nih bocah ternyata."Hichigo melempar celengan babi bernama cele*g keubun-ubun Toushiro

Pintu pun dibuka dan, cewek blonde eksotis itu yang muncul. Siapa lagi tetangga bomber yang senang cari kesenangan malam. Toushiro yang melihat balutan jaket yang sletingnya terbuka sampai dada memperlihatkan dada F-cup yang tanpa dibalut tameng sucinya, dan lagi jaket tersebut sampai kepinggang hanya menutupi sedikit saja si CD yang nakalnya menggoda para perjaka, dan Toushiro juga tidak bisa menghilangkan darah yang mulai membumbung tinggi keubun-ubunnya, begitu melihat hitam berenda yang eksotis disana.

"See, apa aku bilang, jasa pijat plus-plus kan."komentar Gin yang juga melihat dengan mata melotot dari tempat tidur Toushiro, dan Hichigo hanya melihat sekilas, wajahnya sedikit memerah melihat tampilan perempuan seperti itu

"Malam Toushiro-kun, maaf ganggu malam gini. Ginnya ada?"tanya Tia manis

Gin yang mendengar namanya dibawa langsung menghampiri Toushiro keambang pintu, tapi wajahnya tidak menampakkan senang atau mesum seperti tadi saat dia masih ditempat tidur. Dalam hatinya, dia masih merasa sakit hati dan sakit kejantanan. "Apa."sedikit nada ketus dari Gin

Tia hanya tersenyum, dia sudah memperkirakan akan menerima perlakuan seperti ini. Maka dengan cepat ia menarik tangan Gin dan membawanya kepojokan dekat pintu kamar Hichigo. Toushiro heran dan niat melihat terus tapi isyarat Tia untuk menyuruhnya dilarang mengintip. "Gin, maaf ya."

"Ah."Gin akan membalas tapi dia tidak bisa, tubuhnya yang kerempeng dihimpit Tia kedinding, dada jumbo itu menempel kedada bidang Gin, kentara Gin langsung memerah luar biasa, belum pernah ada perempuan yang melakukan hal begini padanya "Gin maaf ya. Kemarin aku sudah mencampakkanmu begitu saja."

"Ah tak terlalu masalah sih."suara Gin agak gemetar

Tangan Tia mulai menjalari kebawah, pistol Gin dirabanya dari luar, seperti reaksi laki-laki pada umumnya, menggelembung dibalik celana "Aku juga minta maaf buat sikecil yang ditendang ini. Pasti sakit ya."

Otak mesum Gin langsung berputar "Aku maafkan. Tapi maukah kamu untuk main denganku malam ini?"pinta Gin

Tia tersenyum manis "Sayangnya tidak bisa honey, aku sudah punya pacar. Prinsipku adalah, aku tidak akan main dengan cowok lain kalau sedang menjalin hubungan asmara. Jadi maaf aku tidak bisa bermain denganmu."

"Kalau begitu putuskan saja dia."Gin ngotot

Tetap dengan senyuman yang manis "Itu juga tidak bisa honey, aku cinta dia."dengan tetap mengelus-ngelus botol Gin dari luar celananya, tapi sedikit nakal, Tia menurunkan sleting celana jeans Gin, dan mengelusnya dari luar celana dalam

"Begitu."Gin langsung lesu, wajahnya sih iya lesu, tapi sijuniornya tetap tegang

"Honey begini. Aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada temanku. Kebetulan aku memposting foto kita berempat waktu makan malam saat aku pindahan, dan temanku itu mengomentarimu. Dia bilang siapa cowok ini, lumayan ganteng juga."

Mata Gin melotot, seumur hidup Gin, belum pernah ada perempuan yang mengatakannya ganteng, satu-satunya yang pernah bilang adalah ibunya, itupun terpaksa karena saat itu Gin menangis hebat karena dijitak tetangganya yang seorang perempuan. "Honey, aku merasa bersalah padamu. Karena itu, terimalah permintaan maafku ini, dia tidak akan mengecewakanmu. Dia mungkin satu tipe denganku, yang pasti kamu suka bangetlah. Kamu juga suka tubuhku ini kan?"goda Tia

Dalam anggukan kecil Gin dan Tia semakin melebarkan senyumannya "Thanks honey, besok ya. Dia anak Ekonomi, kita kesana, ajak juga Toushiro dan Hichigo. Aku harus segera ketoilet, sepertinya aku horny karena mengelus marlborosmu terus."

"Mau kubantu?"tawar Gin

"Tak perlu, nanti malah kebablasan. Oyasumi honey."Tia mengecup singkat bibir Gin dan melenggang pergi menuju kamarnya, Gin masih mematung. Tangannya meraba pelan bibirnya yang baru saja dikecup Tia, dan lagi-lagi semua diambil Tia, tidak bibirnya, tidak botolnya yang dielus pertama kali oleh perempuan. "Sial, bibirnya lembut banget."

Dan Gin kembali kekamar Toushiro dengan wajah mesum luar biasa, nampak seperti merasa terpuaskan, padahal cuman baru diraba-raba doang dan sedikit kecupan sebagai bonus, tapi dasarnya emang perjaka, mau gimana lagi, baru digitu saja sudah senang. "Teman-teman seperjakaan, besok kita ke Ekonomi."

Berbekal mobil Rush milik Toushiro, mejenglah ketiga perjaka ini plus Tia ditaman dekat fakultas Ekonomi. Dan mata ketiga perjaka ini tidak bisa diam, mulai jelalatan melihat berseliweran mahasiswi-mahasiswi khas fakultas Ekonomi, yang terkenal cantik, sexy, modis dan yang pasti mahal abis. "Wuhuuu, anjrit tuh cewek, beda ama dihukum yang ceweknya pasaran semua, wajah mereka ayu semua."

"Maksudmu aku jelek gitu ya, Gin?"Tia tak terima, secara dia sendiri mahasiswi hukum, tak ingin dong fakultasnya sendiri dijelek-jelekkan, apalagi oleh orang dalamnya sendiri

"Tia-chan mah beda. Kamu itu satu-satunya cewek paling bohai, paling cantik dan yang pasti, paling hot diantara semua cewek hukum."ucap Gin membela diri

"Masa sih, Tatsuki kan juga manis?"Tia heran melihat Gin, soalnya dihukum juga banyak perempuan cantik-cantik

"Si tomboy itu. Gak mungkin, darimananya dia manis. Macho baru iya."bantah Gin

"Tapi Hichigo-kun suka ama dia."nama Hichigo dibawa-bawa lagi, dan Hichigo yang tadinya berbinar-binar bareng Toushiro sambil mengeceng satu perempuan langsung muram lagi, matanya memicing pada Tia, dan Toushiro hanya menenangkan sambil menunjuk perempuan lain yang menarik perhatian

"Itu mah emangnya si jiangshi aja yang aneh. Selera dia tuh, toket rata, wajah tomboy, pantat tepos, tenaga bos. Itu kriteria dia."

Tia hanya manggut-manggut maklum, soalnya Tatsuki memang masuk dari kriteria yang dikatakan Gin tadi. Tak lama, Tia melambai pada seorang perempuan diseberang jalan, memanggilnya dan perempuan itu balas melambai.

Gin memperhatikan perempuan itu, wajah putih bersih, rambut hijau tosca yang jarang dipunya, dan seperti yang dikatakan Tia, dia sepertinya, dada super silikon. Tapi yang menarik perhatian Gin adalah, dari kebanyakan perempuan yang dari tadi berseliweran, hanya dia yang memakai baju tertutup, lengan panjang, celana jeans panjang, tak mata Gin bertemu dengan matanya.

"Survey ku ini ya, ternyata harga cewek-cewek Ekonomi tuh jauh lebih tinggi dibandingkan dengan cewek Psikologi."

"Kapan kamu lakukan tuh survey Rou, kok gak ngajak-ngajak."

"Dua minggu kemaren, aku dan Gin kebenaran gak ada kerjaan. Kamu kan lagi diajak duel ama Ikkaku. Nih menurut penelitianku itu, cewek Psikologi kalah disemua bidang."

"Semuanya, emang apa aja?"

"Pertama, dalam hal kecantikan. Cewek Ekonomi tuh tiap hari dandan terus, pake make up lah, ini itu lah, salon ini itu lah. Cewek Psikologi, kebanyakan depresi jadinya mukanya layu."

"Masuk akal, pelajarannya mereka katanya bikin depresi terus. Temenku ampe kayak kakek keriputan, padahal umurnya sepantaran. Kedua apaan Rou?"

"Mereka menang digengsi, gedung Ekonomi gede banget. Bandingkan ama Psikologi dan Hukum. Gedung gede, otomatis biaya bangunan gede, itu juga mempengaruhi harga pasaran mahasiswi-mahasiswi ini, apalagi mahasiswi oknum."

"Bispak? Pantesan harga cewek Ekonomi bisa ampe diatas satu jeti buat satu kali make."

"Itu masih yang kelas rendah, pengen kelas tinggi bisa ampe sepuluh jeti. Makanya sebuah keuntungan bagi kita kalo punya cewek anak Ekonomi, kita bisa nikmatin tubuh bohai sexi rapat dan nikmat dengan hampir tanpa modal, dan juga kita menang gengsi."

"Kamu nyari cewek Ekonomi juga? Kan ada Nanao?"

"Buat cadangan, kamu tahu sendiri Nanao Ise itu gimana, dia kayaknya paling anti kalo pacaran ama orang yang lebih pinter dari dia. Kau sendiri. Nozomi Kujo?"

Hichigo tak langsung menjawab. Pikirannya langsung kembali lagi pada dua hari sebelumnya, perjumpaan kembali dengan Nozomi, dan kata-kata Rukia saat Hichigo katakan 'aku bertemu ibumu'. Maka untuk mengenyahkan urusan pribadinya, Hichigo langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Gin yang sedang mematung menatap perempuan dihadapannya. "Rou, si kitsune tengik kenapa?"

"Wajah bloon waktu natap cewek dengan lekat kan? Masa kamu gak tahu."

"Bukan gitu Rou, dia kayaknya beda kayak biasanya."

"Masa sih?"

Maka Toushiro dan Hichigo pun memandang lekat Gin. Memandang ekspresi yang tak pernah tertangkap, ekspresi yang masih asing, tak seperti Gin yang kalo naksir perempuan biasanya. 'Dia naksir beneran!'kesimpulan dari dua pasang otak yang tumbenannya bisa menyimpulkan hal yang sama

Gin masih saling tatap dengan perempuan tosca teman Tia, dan Tia yang memperhatikan sepertinya mengerti. Disenggolnya pelan tangan temannya, seperti tersadarkan, temannya meringis pelan dengan cengiran. Gin pun tersadarkan, wajahnya yang biasanya lebih mirip rubah berubah menjadi lebih kemanusiaan, dan Toushiro dan Hichigo yang memperhatikannya mendadak mual, 'Begitu ternyata wajah si kitsune waktu tersipu. Enek'pikir keduanya menahan mual tiba-tiba

"Nelliel. Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck."

"Ah aku, Gin Ichimaru."

Keduanya saling berjabat tangan. Ekspresi kaku Gin ditanggapi dengan senyuman manis, hingga akhirnya Gin pun mulai dapat menghilangkan kekakuannya dengan memberi senyuman serupa. Tia disamping mereka hanya nyengir dan menghadap kepada dua orang perjaka yang sedang memperhatikan, dan tanda peace diberikan Tia.

"Shirosaki-kun."suara perempuan menginterupsi Hichigo dan Toushiro yang sedang asyik kembali mengeceng setelah sebelumnya memperhatikan Gin dan ekspresi jatuh cintanya.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Hichigo membalikkan badannya, ekspresinya masih cengengesan sebelum akhirnya cengirannya turun berubah menjadi ekspresi tegang. Dihadapannya siapa lagi kalau bukan perempuan yang bisa membuatnya keringat dingin, hanya Nozomi Kujo. "Hichi, yang itu oke banget loh. Dadanya gak gede, sesuai selera kamu tuh."Toushiro yang terlalu fokus mengecengi tidak sadar sebelumnya ada suara yang menginterupsi mereka

"Dada kecil. Seleramu seperti itu ya Shirosaki-kun."barulah Toushiro menyadari ada orang tambahan

"Nozomi Kujo."

Toushiro menemukannya, ekspresi Hichigo yang tegang itu. 'Gawat dah. Suasana gak ngenakin nih. Kabur ah.'Toushiro segera menjauh dari dua orang yang sekarang sedang saling tatap. Dan Toushiro memilih menghampiri Tia yang sedang menyandar dipintu kiri mobil

"Sudah selesai ngecenginnya? Dapat yang bagus? Hichigo-kun mana?"tanya Tia borongan

"Err, belum selesai sih, dan gak dapet ikan bagus cuman Hichigo lagi gak bisa diganggu kayaknya."Toushiro menunjuk Hichigo dan Nozomi

"Achaaa. Mereka ketemu lagi."Tia berkomentar saat melihat keduanya yang saling tatap dalam diam, nampak belum memulai pembicaraan "Toushiro-kun tahu hubungan mereka?"

Toushiro menggeleng "Kayaknya mereka pernah menjalin hubungan sekedar lebih dari teman masa kecil deh."ucap Tia menebak-nebak, dan Toushiro mulai memutar otaknya

"Jadi Neliel-san satu angkatan sepertiku juga ya."

"Iya. Nelliel saja Ichimaru-kun. Tia pasti cerita banyak tentangku ya?"

"Enggak juga sih. Cuman bilang kalau Nelliel itu satu tipe dengannya."

"Satu tipe?"heran Nelliel

"Sama-sama berdada besar."cengiran mesum Gin keluar lagi "Tapi nih Nelliel, kamu nampak beda ya."

"Beda gimana?"

"Gak kayak cewek jaman sekarang, lihat dirimu begitu tertutup. Kukira sama seperti Tia yang memamerkan keindahan tubuhnya."senyum Gin

Nelliel tersenyum menanggapi Gin "Tak semua cewek mau memamerkan tubuhnya kan."

"Bisakah kita bertemu lagi, dilain waktu mungkin?"tanya Gin

"Tentu."

Gin tersenyum senang. Toushiro dan Tia yang memperhatikannya nyengir, sepertinya rekan mereka satu ini akan mengakhiri masa jomblonya, entah apakah dia juga bisa mengakhiri titel perjakanya.

"Ano Nelliel-chan."

"Ya?"

"Nama Nelliel ternyata banyak juga ya."

Berbeda dengan suasana bahagia disebelahnya, Hichigo dan Nozomi nampak dalam tatapan bertarung. Sebenarnya hanya Hichigo sih, Nozomi hanya memasang tampang datar menanggapi wajah memusuhi Hichigo. "Mau apa?"tanya Hichigo cepat

"Kebetulan saja aku melihat kamu disini. Dan aku rasa lebih baik menghampirimu, keberatan?"

"Sebenarnya ya. Kamu takkan menghampiriku hanya karena alasan seperti itu kan?"

"Shirosaki. Dalam waktu sangat dekat aku akan mampir ketempatmu."

Hichigo tertegun "untuk apa?"

"Aku tak ada urusan denganmu sih, tapi bolehkan aku melihat Rukia."

"Tak bisa."tolak Hichigo cepat

"Kenapa? Aku ibunya. Aku punya hak untuk dapat melihat anakku."

"Dan aku ayahnya. Hakku juga untuk menolak orang yang ingin menemuinya, termasuk ibunya. Kita sudah bercerai Nozomi."

Tertawa kecil Nozomi "Cerai. Lucu juga ucapanmu itu Shirosaki-kun."

"Anggaplah itu hal lucu. Tapi bagiku itu suatu yang lebih dalam."

"Ayolah. Kamu melarang seorang ibu untuk bertemu anaknya. Rukia tak akan tercipta kalau aku tak ada."

"Dia akan tercipta meski tanpa campur tanganmu juga."

"Oh aku tak percaya."

Suara seruan laki-laki memanggil nama Nozomi tak jauh dari keberadaan mereka, Nozomi menengok sebentar dan melambaikan tangan. "Kau tak bisa melarangku Shirosaki-kun. Sampai jumpa."Nozomi berjalan pelan meninggalkan Hichigo

"Kujo."panggil Hichigo, sama seperti pertemuan mereka sebelumnya "Akankah terulang, saat seperti dulu?"

"Siapa yang tahu. Kamu bersikap memusuhiku, tapi ternyata kamu memikirkan yang dulu. Aku tak ingin, bagaimana denganmu?"

Sedikit waktu dan "Aku juga tak ingin."

Nozomi tersenyum, entah senyuman senang atau sedih "Kita lihat kedepannya."

"Dia senang."sedikit keras Hichigo mengatakannya saat langkah Nozomi semakin menjauhinya "Rukia senang."

Nozomi terus berjalan, menghampiri sosok laki-laki dengan tumpangan sedan sejenis alphard kayaknya, dan menaikinya, dengan terlihat oleh Hichigo, saat bibir si lelaki mengecup ringan pipi Nozomi. Rasa perih didadanya lumayan, senyum miris ia keluarkan "Yah gimana gak senang, anak mana yang gak senang bila ibunya kembali."menghela napas sejenak "Yah daripadalah itu, gimana dengan perkembangan temanku satu itu."Hichigo berjalan menghampiri Toushiro dan Tia dimobil dan ikut melihat Gin

"Sudah selesai urusanmu Hichigo-kun?"tanya Tia

"Urusan, sejak awalnya juga aku tak ada urusan dengannya."elak Hichigo

"Kamu perlu seseorang untuk mendengarkan ceritamu."saran Tia

"Begitukah? Ini urusan pribadiku, tak kubiarkan orang lain tahu."

"Karena itulah kamu gak akan bisa menyelesaikannya. Ceritakanlah pada orang lain, minta saran mereka, kamu hidup gak sendirian. Sama dengan persoalan hukum, memecahkan kasus dan menjatuhkan vonis itu sama, kita tak bisa bila tak tanya orang lain."ucap Tia dengan senyuman biasanya

Hichigo diam sejenak "Kamu ingin dengar?"

Tia nyengir "Tentu, datang saja kekamarku saat kamu butuh untuk cerita. Tapi aku gak akan memberikan service lebih loh."dengan sedikit godaan

"Aku juga tak ingin service lebih sih. Tapi kalau kamu mau sih aku siap melayanimu."dengan suara tanpa niatan

Tia tertawa pelan "Ngimpi ya. Tapi kalau masalahmu ama Nozomi, ada seorang yang paling tepat untukmu cerita."

"Siapa?"

"Tatsuki."

Hichigo diam, matanya sedikit melirik pada Tia "Dia yang paling tahu tentang Nozomi. Bila kamu tahu tentang Nozomi versi kecilnya, maka Tatsuki mengetahui Nozomi versi dewasa."

"Kurasa cukup kamu. Ini bukan permasalahan yang sampai aku ingin menyeret Tatsuki kedalamnya."

"Kalau begitu kuberitahu sesuatu deh. Ini rahasianya Tatsuki."

Tia membisiki Hichigo, dan rona wajah Hichigo sedikit hidup, sumringah "Kamu serius?"

"Aku serius, kalau Tatsuki tahu seluk beluk Nozomi, maka aku tahu seluk beluk Tatsuki."

"Tujuanmu?"

"Tak ada tujuan yang berarti. Hanya saja, aku merasa ini akan menjadi menarik. Melihat hatimu terombang-ambing."

Senyum nakal Tia, dan Hichigo membalas dengan dengusan pelan "Kamu tetangga terkejam yang pernah kumiliki."

Dilain tempat, Nozomi yang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kostnya. Laki-laki disampingnya yang sedang memegang kemudi tak henti-hentinya menanyai tentang siapa lelaki yang ia temui tadi, dan Nozomi hanya menjawab sekedarnya saja. Hal ini membuat si lelaki yang ternyata pacar dari Nozomi sedikit kesal dan marah "Kenapa aku tak boleh tahu. Aku pacarmu."

"Ya. Kalau aku tak salah ingat."ucap Nozomi acuh, seperti tak peduli dengan kemarahan pacarnya

"Kalau tak salah ingat? Apa-apaan dengan kata-kata itu. Kamu itu secara resmi memang pacarku, tanyakan teman-temanmu kalau kamu masih berlagak lupa hal itu."wajahnya sudah kelewat merah karena marah

"Shiba, aku tahu dan aku memang ingat kamu pacarku. Tidak lebih kan."

"Karena itu, siapa dia?"

Dengan napas yang sudah memburu Kaien Shiba menanyakan kembali pada Nozomi "Kamu jangan kaget, karena aku gak mau celaka dijalan.

"Semengejutkan itu?"

"Dia. Mantan suamiku."

Rem diinjak mendadak dan stir dibanting seketika menepi, Nozomi sedikit terhenyak dan bila tak pakai sabuk pengaman, maka dahi sudah pastilah terbentur "Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak kaget kan."

Kaien memandang tak percaya pada Nozomi, pacarnya sudah pernah menikah sebelumnya, itu tidak mungkin. Diusia berapa memangnya anak jaman sekarang menikah? Dulu mungkin masih iya tapi sekarang, rasanya sudah jarang sekali. "Kamu bercanda kan?"

"Kamu tahu aku bagaimana Shiba. Aku tak pernah bercanda ditempat yang bisa membuatku celaka."

Kaien masih tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Nozomi, maka ia memilih untuk terus memandangi wajah Nozomi, mencari sedikit saja ekspresi kebohongan dari wajahnya. Namun nihil, ekspresi Nozomi tetap dingin dan kaku, tak menampakkan kebohongan "Jalankan kembali Shiba. Aku tak ingin telat sampai kostku."

"Untuk apa kamu terburu-buru, bukankah kamu bilang ingin makan siang dulu?"

"Kurasa tidak, orang tuaku datang. Dan aku tak mengizinkanmu untuk bertemu mereka Shiba. Aku tak ingin urusanku runyam."peringat Nozomi dengan nada dingin

"Urusanmu?"

"Tak usah banyak tanya, cepat jalankan atau aku turun sekarang dan memanggil taksi untuk pulang."

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Kaien mulai menjalankan kembali mobil, hatinya langsung tak tenang begitu mendengar Nozomi berkata tentang Hichigo "Nozomi, kalau begitu perkataanmu dulu itu-"belum selesai berkata sudah dipotong Nozomi

"Soal kamu orang pertama yang kucintai, maaf itu kebohongan."

Lain tempat, lain suasana. Tatsuki dalam kamar dengan Renji pacarnya. Siapapun akan tahu dan pasti menebak dengan rataan delapan puluh persen mengatakan mereka bercumbu dan melakukan ritual pembelahan nafsu akan seks. Seperti yang dilakukan Tatsuki sekarang, pakaiannya yang sudah acak-acakan, dan Renji yang dengan buasnya mencumbui Tatsuki. Tangan Renji tak pernah berhenti bermain, dada kemudian turun, naik lagi dan turun lagi. Hingga dirasa pemanasan siap maka Renji mulai menurunkan seluruh perangkat luarnya, dan siap menggunakan perabotan dalamnya.

Hingga sebuah suara disertai getaran, ponsel Tatsuki menyala. Tatsuki menyela tindakan Renji dan meminta time sebentar, dia membaca apa yang tertulis, sebuah e-mail. Alisnya mengerut dan dalam pikirannya langsung 'Apa maksud Tia sih?', dan saat Renji memintanya lagi, Tatsuki tersenyum manis, manis sekali dan mungkin kebahagiaan akan terpuaskannya dahaga sudah akan terjadi.

"Sedang apa kamu?"tanya Tia diseberang ponsel

"Oh, menidurkan monyet mungkin."

"Owh sori ganggu, atau malah kagak ganggu ding ya."Tia menyeringai ditempat lain

"Gak ganggu kok, dan sudah selesai juga. Ada apa, maksud e-mailmu tadi apa sih?"tanya Tatsuki penasaran, saat ini ia tak mengenakan sehelaipun pakaian, dan Renji tertidur pulas dikasurnya tanpa sehelai pakaianpun juga

Tia agak lama, sekitar sepuluh detik ia mengambil jeda sebelum menyambungnya "Nanti malam kekostku ya, kita ngerjain tugas bareng, sekalian kamu juga ada tugas ama si Jiangshi kan."

"Bisa sih, tapi kalau ada si Jiangshi gimana ya. Mendingan dianya gak di adain aja deh, lagian kayaknya tugas kelompokku bakalan sendiri-sendiri."

"Gak, gak bisa gitu, tugas kelompok itu harus dikerjakan bareng."

"Tumben ngotot, dan tumben juga kamu ngajakin aku ketemu ama cowok?"Tatsuki merasa curiga akan omongan Tia yang biasanya tidak terlalu ngotot, Tatsuki tahu Tia pasti mengiyakan keinginan temannya tanpa harus pikir panjang dan kata-kata lebih, tapi sekarang, ada sedikit rasa bantahan

"Aku merasa ini akan jadi menarik dengan masuknya kamu. Ah ya pokoknya nanti datang ya, jam delapan."sambungan terputus dan Tatsuki mengernyit heran, apa yang sedang direncanakan

Kamar kost yang sudah menjadi kerajaan baginya. Hichigo menghempaskan dirinya dikasurnya dan memejamkan matanya. Tubuhnya sedikit lelah, tapi kenyataannya hatinya lebih lelah. Kemudian matanya kembali terbuka, dalam pikirannya ia merasa heran, Rukia-nya tak menyambutnya seperti biasa. Hichigo mengedarkan pandangannya kesemua penjuru, saat menemukan perempuan dengan perawakan kecil itu, sudut bibirnya sedikit melengkung "Kenapa?"tanya Hichigo

"Ah tidak. Hichigo-sama sepertinya letih sekali."

"Kamu tak menyambutku?"

"Anda sendiri tak memberi salam dan langsung ngeloyor menjatuhkan diri kekasur, kupikir Hichigo-sama lelah jadinya aku tak ingin mengganggu."

Hichigo tertawa pelan "Ada sedikit hal yang kupikirkan."

"Tentang Oka-sama lagi?Hichigo-sama tak senang Oka-sama kembali?"

"Bukan tentang senang atau tidak. Sedikitnya aku senang dia kembali, tapi banyaknya aku merasa benci padanya."

"Karena meninggalkan Hichigo-sama dulu?"

"Tak hanya aku kan. Kamu juga ditinggalkan."

Rukia tak langsung menjawab, ia mengambil jeda beberapa detik hanya untuk mendekatkan dirinya pada Hichigo, dan dia duduk ditepi kasur "Aku memang merasa ditinggalkan seperti itu."

"Kamu senang dia kembali?"

"Tentu. Seorang anak pasti senang melihat ibu kandungnya kembali. Sebagai suaminya, harusnya Hichigo-sama senangkan Oka-sama kembali."

"Itu dulu, aku sudah cerai dengannya."

"Itu kan cuman perkataan anda sepihak. Oka-sama tidak mengatakan hal seperti itu kan."

Sedikit raut kekesalan dari Hichigo. "Rukia, tentang ibumu, dia akan main kesini."

"Kapan?"Rukia berkata tak sabar

"Entahlah, dia tak mengatakan jelasnya."

"Kuharap bisa secepatnya."

Raut wajah gembira Rukia, Hichigo merasa agak senang, sudah lama Rukia tak menampakkan wajah seperti itu, memang biasanya dia selalu bersama Hichigo, tertawa bersama, bercanda dan lainnya. Tapi saat melihatnya lagi, Hichigo mengerti, Rukia merindukan suasana dulu, bukan hanya dia.

"Hichigo-sama."

"Hmm?"

"Ada yang kupikirkan."

"Apa itu?"

"Apa dia masih mengenaliku?"

Hichigo terdiam "Itulah yang kupikirkan juga. Makanya aku melarangnya kemari."

Suara ketukan pintu kamar Hichigo terdengar. Hichigo memandang pintu menerka-nerka siapa yang datang. Toushiro maupun Gin gak bakalan pernah mengetuk pintu dahulu, mereka pasti langsung dobrak. Berarti Tia, ada urusan apa dia menghampirinya. Rukia memandang Hichigo meminta untuk segera membuka pintu dan Hichigo menurutinya.

Pintu dibuka "Yo Aniki. Lama tak jumpa."

Didepan Hichigo, berdiri kloningan dirinya "Otouto? Tumben? Ada apaan?"

Ichigo adik dari Hichigo tak menjawab langsung, ia mengubek-ngubek isi tasnya dan menarik sebuah surat dan menyodorkannya "Sory aku telat ngasih. Surat dari Oka-san, dibaca, jangan sampe gak dibaca. Isinya penting tuh."

"Apaan nih?"

"yah kamu baca aja. Masih ngelucon dengan Rukia?"

Merasa tersinggung Hichigo memandang tajam adiknya "Dia bukan lelucon otouto."

"Yah terserah kamu sih. Aku ingatkan lagi, kamu gak bakalan bisa gaet cewek kalau terus-terusan terikat dengan Rukia."

"Sesukaku kan."

"Memang sih. Tapi yah setidaknya, surat itu mungkin menolongmu. Duluan ah, aku masih ada gawean nganterin surat ketempat lain. Kapan-kapan kita minum bareng lagi aniki."Ichigo berlalu dan melambaikan tangan

Hichigo menutup pintu dan dengan segera membuka surat yang dia terima. Membaca isinya dengan cepat dan menutup kembali suratnya, menyimpannya dimejanya dan merebahkan diri "Jadi itu maksudnya."

**T.B.C**

**Gak berharap banyak, mungkin review untuk fic ini.**


End file.
